Innocent Kisses
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: A game of spin the bottle at the Sohma residence leads to a 'meaningless' kiss between Kyo and Tohru


_Hello there! This be my first Fruits Baskets fan fiction and I'm so excited how this turns out! I'm debating whether of nit to make a story out of this or keep it as a one shot so please tell me what you think. I'd also like to thank Nickyfox for helping me with this. Seriously this wouldn't be here without her help_

* * *

><p>Arisa planned a party for her friends Tohru and Saki; the semester had ended and she thought that everyone deserved a break from the hell hole known as school. Arisa had originally planed an all girls sleep over at her home, since her parents where planning on leaving for the weekend, but their plans got canceled. Her parents were rather strict and would have them in bed by 9pm and forbad them from eating any junk food. She loved them to death but they were just some grumpy old party poopers. Sadly the party was cancelled until they could find a venue.<p>

The morning of the Friday the party was suppose to be held, Tohru had informed Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo that her plans for that night had been canceled. Seeing the sad look on Tohru's face made Shigure sad. She was a hardworking and never complained, she deserved a break with her cute high school friends. That's when Shigure had offered to lend them the place for the weekend. The boys thought he was only doing this to see a couple of girls have a pillow fight in shorts and tank tops but Shigure soon informed the teens he, Aya, and Hatori would be at the main house for the weekend.

His only request was that nothing be destroyed and they would clean up after themselves. Tohru happily promised and thanked Shigure.

The party commenced that night at the Sohma estate. Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Kagura became involved as well. The more the merrier, Tohru had thought when she called Haru and Kagura. Arisa had everything a party was supposed to have: sugary drinks, junk food, pop music, and games. It seemed like plenty of people came, if you counted seven people as a lot. No adults were around to supervise or ruin the fun. Everything was there except the fun; it was silent, except for the occasional song playing in the background. Boredom hit everyone in the room, causing yawning across the room. Everyone who wasn't half asleep fidgeted to keep themselves awake.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Saki, Arisa, Kagura, and Hatsuharu had attempted to play twister at first, but Kyo and Hatsuharu had gotten into an argument that ended up in a fight. After that they tried UNO, but like twister, Kyo and Hatsuharu had another argument which led into a fight.

"This is dreadfully dull," Saki sighed. She stood by the window, watching the rain fall and the wind blow through the trees. It was more interesting watching nature than sit at this party.

"Yea, this blows," Arisa yawned, grabbing a hand full of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

"You're the one who set this up! why don't you think of something to do?" Kyo growled.

"You're the one who destroyed the twister game," Yuki pointed out, rolling his bright purple eyes, "Tohru had bought it with her own money, might I add."

Tohru laughed nervously and smiled, "It's fine Yuki. Honestly, no problem. I'm just glad they didn't break something expensive."

"It's that stupid cow's fault!" Kyo shouted, pointing his index at Hatsuharu who was sprawled out on the couch.

"He's still black. I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Yuki warned with an exasperated sigh.

"Who you calling stupid, you weakling!" Hatsuharu growled, balling his hands in a fist.

"Could everyone just calm down?" Arisa asked with an eye roll. "You two already punched a hole in the wall." She pointed to the wall, with the mentioned hole; it was pretty deep, and would need to be repaired. Hopefully they could get it done before Shigure returned.

"Idiot," Hatsuharu and Kyo growled in unison.

"Let's play a kissing game!" Kagura shouted, wrapping her arms around the orange hair boy. He tried to push her off, but no one, not even Akito could get out of her grasp.

"HELL NO! AND GET OFF OF ME KAGURA!" Kyo hissed,pushing off an overly excited and physically affectionate Kagura.

Arisa smirked as she reached for the empty cola bottle on the table, "Great idea Kagura, everyone get in a circle now."

"I ain't kissing anyone I don't want to," Hatsuharu mumbled, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. The teen rolled off the couch onto the floor and scooted next to Arisa.

Yuki groaned as he pushed himself up from the love seat to join the others on the floor. He sat between Hatsuharu and Tohru,

"This should be interesting," Yuki muttered, only half interested in what was going on. He cplus care less about who he kissed, bit he anticipated Kyo's frivolous outburst.

"What are we playing?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Spin the bottle," Arisa announced with an evil grin before placing the item in the middle of the circle.

"I'm making sure the bottle lands on Kyo every time I spin it!" Kagura announced, tightening her embrace around Kyo's body.

"Get off me dammit!" Kyo shouted. He was becoming more annoyed by the moment. Despite that, the brunette still held on to him as if her life depended on it.

Tohru arched her eye-brow, giving Arisa a puzzled look.

"Spin the bottle? What a strange name for a game! How do you play?" Tohru stated, curious.

"What! You mean you've never played!" Hatsuharu exclaimed, a bit shocked by this statement.

Tohru nodded and grinned, "Uh, I haven't even heard of it before, but I'm willing to play."

"It's a party game, played by people at parties," Saki started as she squeezed between Arisa and Kyo, "Someone spins the bottle and has to kiss the person that it lands on."

Her cheeks turned a bright pink. Kiss! She'd never kissed anyone before other than her mother! What if she was no good! Or what if she kissed someone who didn't want to be kiss! "I've never kissed anyone before s-so how can I play if I haven't even kissed anyone? What if I do it wrong?" She asked, her speech rapidly slurring.

"I can teach you," the white-haired boy playfully teased, sending a wink her way.

Kyo growled lowly as he glared daggers at Haru. "Pervert."

"Let's get started! I wanna go first!" Kagura said cheerfully. She released herself from Kyo and launched for the bottle, with her right hand she spun the bottle. Kagura bounced up and down and smiled as she waited for it to stop on her beloved Kyo-Kyo.

Seconds later it stopped… on Arisa.

Arisa flushed and scooted back a bit. "I'm not-" before she could finish, Kagura pounced over to her and gave her a rough, sloppy kiss on the lips.

The others gazed in utter disbelief. They all believed she'd spin until it landed on Kyo. Contrary to their assumption, she without complaining, happily kissed Arisa.

"There," Kagura giggled after parting the kiss and returned back to the speechless Kyo, "Next time, it will surely land on you, Kyo."

Arisa was left speechless and blushing. Using her sleeve she wiped the spit from her lips and cleared her throat. "M-my turn I guess." The brown eyed girl reached for the bottle and gave it a spin. Moments later, it landed on purple haired teen across from her.

The beautiful Prince of the high school. He was beloved by all the girls at the school. Any other girl in her shoes would have leapt into his arms and suck the breath out of his mouth. Arisa wasn't like any of his lunatic fangirls. In fact, she found it quite weird kissing the Prince. Sure, he was absolutely gorgeous, but she never felt any romantic feeling for him. In fact, she only admired him as a friend.

"Wait until your stupid fan club hears about this," Arisa chuckled with a tiny smile on her face.

Yuki laughed softly and scooted closer into the circle. His cheeks were red. This would be his first kiss with a girl. Arisa the Yankee...who would have thought?

Kyo turned his head around and close his eyes, "Disgusting! Who'd want to kiss a rat?"

Arisa was the one who leaned in for the kiss. The closer she got, the redder his cheeks got. Their lips touched and seconds later they parted. "There," she said, "Yuki's turn."

He cleared his throat before spinning the bottle. Unlike the others, his spun longer making it more dramatic. It finally slowed and to his displeasure, it landed on his orange haired housemate: Kyo.

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO KISS YOU!" Kyo shouted. His face was completely pale except his cheeks which were the lightest shade of pink.

"Oh please, I wouldn't dare do such a thing," Yuki countered, folding his arms over his chest. He held his head down in shame and groaned.

"The rules say you have to kiss," Saki interjected with a smirk on her face, "Unless you want something bad to happen." The lights flickered and once again the room went dead silent.

"Damn electric girl," Kyo mumbled, "You can kiss me rat, but only on the cheek."

Yuki sighed heavily and inhaled heavily, "Let's just get it over with."

Kyo moved closer to the circle and closed his eyes, "Hurry."

Clenching his fist together, closing his eyes, and puckering his lips, the prince slowly leaned in for the kiss. His lips almost came in contact before he was pushed away. Yuki caught his balance before he could crash into anything or fall.

"I don't care what you do electric girl but that rat isn't kissing me!" Kyo screamed.

"You scared, Kyo-Kyo?" Hatsuharu laughed.

Kyo jumped up, immediately getting into a fighting stance. His face was blood red from anger and embarrassment, "Looks like you wanna get your ass kicked again tonight Haru!"

"Hey um guys, please don't fight again," Tohru pleaded in her usually soft, weak voice.

Hatsuharu got up as well, still laughing, "I believe I won both times, moron!"

"That's it!" Kyo screamed, charging at the white haired teen. He didn't get too far before Kagura grabbed him by the ankle causing him to fall face first on the floor. Kagura smiled as she pulled him back to her.

"You need to calm down, Kyo-Kyo," Kagura admonished as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him, "I love you so much, I hate seeing you like this."

Hatsuharu snickered and sat back down next to Arisa, "You're lucky your girlfriend saved you."

"I'm surprised you too haven't killed each other yet," Arisa commented, "Let's keep this game going. You're turn, redhead."

The orange haired boy spun the bottle carelessly. He didn't care who it landed on as long as it wasn't Kagura, Arisa, or that rat.

"Tohru.." Saki said.

His eyes grew the size of saucers. He had to kiss Tohru Honda, the gentlest girl he knew and probably the only one (other than Kagura) who cared for him. He didn't like her or anything like that, but it made him feel weird inside thinking about it. He held his head down to hide his pink cheeks, "Get over her so I can kiss you dammit."

"Way to be romantic," Arisa commented in a sarcastic tone.

"O-okay," Tohru responded. She crawled over to Kyo until they were inches apart. His head was still down, bringing a small smile to her face. She could tell he was nervous. She wouldn't call him out though, unlike Yuki or Hatsuharu she didn't make it her job to call him out on his flaws. She goggled softly and pushed the loose strands in her face behind her ear.

Kyo lifted his head slightly to find the brown eyed girl looking at him with a heart warming smile. His hands began to perspire and he could hear his heart pounding against his chest. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he loved her or anything. She was just Tohru Honda, the altruistic, kind, gentle girl who he shared a home with.

"I'm ready, Kyo," she informed. Tohru was trying her best to stop her body from shaking. She had to keep the smile on her face, she didn't want to show the others howshe really felt. Inside, she panicked and was on the verge of tears. It seemed like he had no interest in kissing her. If that was true, she didn't want him to do something he didn't want.

In one swift motion, Kyo had lift his head, and pressed his lips against hers. He placed his hand on her cheek. There was the sound of gagging and snickering in the backgroud, but they were to lost in their own world to notice. His lips moved against hers. Almost immediately, she kissed back. She followed his movements tentatively. Her strawberry flavored lips drove him crazy, making him crave her more. A small and weak whimper had escaped her mouth but was muffled by the intense kiss.

The kiss had ended too soon for both. Neither of them wanted their friends to get any ideas. After all, they were just friends, and nothing more. Plus, Kagura would behead him if it lasted longer than an innocent kiss.

Tohru placed her fingertips lightly against her lips. They were still tingling.

The feeling brought a bright smile to her face.

"Hm, Tohru, you seem a little off." Saki said.

"Uh nothings wrong Hana I'm quite fine." Tohru laughed. "I guess I'm next."

She glanced at Kyo, who was looking at her with a slight grin plastered on his face. She could tell the kiss had meant something to him, and it was only the beginning of many more


End file.
